The present invention relates to a order information controlling method, and in particular, to a order information acquiring method and a order information controlling method which are preferably used in a medical field.
In a hospital which is relatively large in size, there are installed a hospital information system (HIS) and a radiology information system (RIS) so that information about patients may be controlled intensively. When these systems are used, order information in a hospital can be controlled.
In the case of a patient who needs radiographing, for example, when order information including a name, a sex, an age and a region for radiographing of the patient is inputted from a terminal in the hospital, the order information of this kind is stored temporarily in the server and then is transmitted to the radiographing apparatus. Therefore, it is possible for a operator such as a technologist to learn which patient should be radiographed by checking a display equipped on the radiographing apparatus, and thereby to conduct radiographing effectively.
Incidentally, when conducting radiographing actually, there are some occasions where an order of radiographing is changed independently of the order of order information, because a patient is not ready for radiographing or a region to be radiographed is different, or, for example, information accompanying the patient such as a caution for the patient is sometimes changed. However, if the order and contents in the order information of the server are changed in accordance with changes of the order of radiographing and information, the original data are also changed, and confusion may be caused. On the other hand, order information inputted in the server may also be erased or changed later, which needs to be reflected for radiographing.
The invention has been achieved in view of the problem in the conventional technology stated above, and its first object is to provide a medical order information controlling method which can control order information without causing any confusion.
Further, order information stored in the server is predicted to be in a large amount, and it also includes information having no connection with radiographing. Therefore, there is also predicted an occasion wherein only downloading and simply displaying of order information stored in the server makes it difficult to find out target information.
The invention has been achieved in view also of the problem in the conventional technology stated above, and its second object is to provide a medical order information acquiring method which can specify target medical order information effectively.